Final Desti-Matrix
by Katey-Kinz
Summary: Okay, so technically this is a crossover, but I knew more people would read it if I put it here.....Alex is a computer hacker, searching for the truth, what is Final Desti-Matrix? And can Billytron, Clear and the rest of the gang help him find out? Read i


Final Desti-Matrix

Alex was a computer hacker. He spent all his time hacking into the FBI files and finding out the conspiracies. Then he had a field day ringing up the FBI threatening to sell his story to the 'USA Today' unless they paid him thousands of dollars. Just lately, he had been a bit strapped for cash, so he found out the truth about Roswell and in return got himself a bit of money to buy some groceries. Life was sweet. 

By day, he was Alex Browning, an employee of one of the most successful software companies in the world. By night, he was a computer hacker. 

That day had been a particularly busy day. He had uncovered the address of the alien Ambassador of Mars, and been trying to locate Atlantis. He was unsure of the amount he was going to demand, but he was too tired to think about it. Sleepily, his head dropped down onto the keyboard and he began to snore loudly.

Suddenly, the computer moniter burst into life.

'Wake up Alex,' The moniter spelt out. Alex didn't notice. 

'Final Desti-Matrix has you,' The moniter continued. 'Follow the white rabbit'.

Wearily, Alex opened his eyes. He noticed the writing.

"What the?" Alex said to himself, sitting up in his chair. "What the hell?"

He tried to clear the screen but no matter how many different buttons he pressed the writing wouldn't go away.

'Knock knock, Alex.'

Suddenly there were two sharp knocks on the door to his apartment. Alex jumped out of his skin, spooked by the whole thing. Then, he composed himself and got up, walking towards the door.

He looked through the spyhole. It was Carter and Terry. He opened the door slowly.

__

(At this point I'm just making up the dialogue because I don't know the actual Matrix script.)

"What?" Alex asked annoyed.

"We've come for the disk," Carter replied.

"You're late," Alex replied.

"I know. It's her fault," Carter explained looking at Terry. Alex walked inside his apartment and retrieved a disk from the inside of a fake book. He walked back to the door and held it out to Carter. Just as Carter was about to take it, he snatched it back.

"You get caught using this-."

"I know, I know. You don't exist," Carter said hurriedly. Alex handed it over. 

"You wanna come out with us?" Carter asked.

"I've got work tomorrow."

"So? Who cares about work?" Carter looked at Terry. "What d'ya think Terry? Should we take him along?"

Terry smiled. 

"Definitely," she agreed.

Alex was about to protest, when he saw something strange. Two huge white rabbits were hopping along the corridor behind Carter and Terry. They reached the corner and disappeared around it. Alex shook his head. He was going crazy, cooped up in his apartment all day like this. Maybe it would do him good to get out. He nodded his head at Carter.

"Sure, let's go."

Alex stood in the club, not really sure he felt like being there. Carter and Terry had completely disappeared, leaving him standing there all on his own.

"Hello Alex," a voice said from behind him. Confused, Alex turned to see who it was that knew him. It was a girl. About his age. She had long brown hair and was dressed in black leather clothes. He didn't know who she was at all.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I know a lot about you," the girl replied, smirking.

Alex tried to stay calm, but what she had said had unnerved him. How much did she know? And about what?

"L-Like what?" he asked.

"Er.......Well I don't really. I just said that to scare the hell out of you," the girl admitted.

"Well it worked."

"I do know some things about you though," she told him in a mysterious voice. "I know that you're just what we've been looking for."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You want an answer don't you Alex?" the girl asked him. "We both know the question."

Alex nodded.

"What is Final Desti-Matrix," he said.

"If you do exactly as I tell you, maybe you'll find out."

"Who are you?"

"Clear," the girl answered.

"_The _Clear?" Alex asked, gobsmacked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"God. I thought that....I thought you were a girl."

"I AM A GIRL STUPID!!!" Clear yelled angrilly. She hit him with a pocket sized sledgehammer she kept with her for moments like these. 

"Don't you EVER, EVER insult me again like that!!"

"Woah....Sorry!" Alex replied, trying to calm her down. "I didn't mean it like that!!"

"Well how did you mean it then?!" Clear shrieked. 

Alex shrugged. 

"Dunno."

"Next time, try thinking before you say stuff like that," Clear told him sharply, still miffed by the fact that he'd just said that to her.

"Have you ever heard of Billytron?" she asked Alex suddenly. Alex thought for a moment, before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he agreed. "He's known as one of the most dangerous men in the world."

"You got it," Clear said, smiling. "Billytron sent me here. To find you. He believes you can help him. Well, us actually. All of us."

"And what exactly does Billytron think I'm gonna do?" Alex asked, interested.

"I think we'll let him tell you that," Clear replied, not giving anything away. "Come on, let's go outside."

Not really sure of what he was doing, Alex followed Clear outside, to where a car was waiting. Clear opened the door and gestured for Alex to get inside.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry," Clear told him. "We'll explain when we get there."

Alex shrugged and got inside. The driver of the car was a woman, a little older than Clear, with darker hair. Clear joined him in the back. Noticing Alex looking at the driver, she told him,

"That's Valerie. She does most of the driving around here."

"Hi," Valerie greeted Alex. Alex smiled faintly. 

"Hi."

__

SomeWhere- A few minutes later

They reached the door, and Clear pushed it open. The figure of a man stood, waiting in the shadows, as Alex approached apprehensively _(oooooh, using lot's of big words aren't I?) _followed closely by Clear and Valerie.

As Alex got closer, he saw the man's face. The man was wearing dark glasses, and a black backwards baseball cap.

"I've finally met you," Alex gasped, unable to contain the excitement. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No," Billytron replied, stepping out of the shadows. "The pleasure's all mine."

"Billytron and I have been waiting for years to find you," Clear said happily. "We all have. We thought it was impossible."

"I don't understand," Alex said, confused. "What's so special about me?"

"Why don't you sit down, so we can talk this over," Billytron said, gesturing towards a chair. Alex took the invitation and sat down in it. Billytron sat opposite him.

"Do you believe in Fate, Alex?" Billytron asked, a very serious expression on his face. Alex shook his head.

"No. I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my own life."

"Okay," Billytron replied, trying to think of something else to say. "You know why you came here."

"I do."

"You want to know something."

"What is Final Desti-Matrix," Alex said, eagerly leaning forward in his chair. "Come on, out with it!"

"Do you want to know, what it is?" Billytron asked him.

"Hell yeah!"

Billytron didn't reply. Instead, he brought out two pills from behind his back.

"Right," he began. "You take the blue pill, you piss off home and forget all about this. You take the red pill, you get the answer to your question."

Immediately, Alex reached out to grab the red pill, but Billytron stopped him.

"Ah ah ah," he said, wiggling his finger in Alex's face. "Let me finish. You take the red pill, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes. But! You must remember, that whatever happens, you can never go back to this life you are living now. You must be absolutely sure before you make your decision. Now, I know this is going to difficult for you Alex, and you've got a lot of things you'll need to think through before you-." Billytron stopped, and looked down at the hand which had contained the red pill. It had gone. He looked up at Alex, who was chewing something.

"You were saying?" Alex asked as he swallowed the red pill. Billytron shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," he said sighing. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Alex replied. "I guess I am."

Blah blah blah blah sits in a chair touches mirror they use the pill to trace his location in the real world so they can unplug him. Who really cares?

Oh, and then he has to have his muscles rebuilt etc etc. Let's just skip that for now shall we?

__

About three months later- The REAL world:

Alex looked around him for the first time since he had arrived. Billytron approached him, smiling.

"Well Alex. This is it. This is the real world," he said, smiling. Alex looked at the people who were in the room with him.

"This is my plane, flight180," Billytron explained. "Most of my crew, you already know."

Alex looked as Clear and Valerie waved at him. Billytron pointed to some other unfamilliar people.

"This is George, and his little brother Tod," Billytron said, pointing to two similar looking figures. A young woman with blonde hair was welding something. "That's Cynthia," Billytron told Alex. "There's also Barbie, Ken, and Jerry."

The rest of the crew waved at him.

"Yo dudes," Alex greeted them.

"Alex, you don't really understand what we mean when we say, 'The REAL world, do you?" Billytron asked.

"Sure I do," Alex lied.

"The Real world is actually real."

Alex gave Billytron a strange look.

"Well d'uh? But what the hell is Final Desti-Matrix?"

"If you want, I can show you."

Alex shook his head. 

"Nah, you're all right."

"No, Alex, I don't think you understand-," Billytron began, before he was interrupted by Alex.

"Sure I do," Alex replied. "But let's forget our troubles and have a bowl of tasty-wheat."

"No!" Billytron replied sharply. "Don't you even care about Final Desti-Matrix now?"

Alex shrugged.

"Who cares?"

__


End file.
